Holy Justice
by Ezza the princess
Summary: 5 years passed since they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione has the position of an Auror. Draco, of a Death Eater. After tracking him down for performing an unforgivable curse, she prepares to bring her enemy to justice. But something unexpected happenes


Holy Justice

**Disclaimer: All Most all of the characters I used here and locations belong to J.K Rowling but I am proud of Mr Tyrelli who is mine and the old hag as well!**

**Summary: ****5 years passed since they graduated from Hogwarts. ****Hermione has the position of an Auror. Draco, of a Death Eater. After finally tracking him down after performing an unforgivable curse, she prepares to bring her enemy to justice. But something unexpected happens…**

5 years have passed since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. And all of her time she sacrificed for studying and achieving top marks, had finally paid off.  5 years later, she was the finest Auror around, and that was saying something. 

She remembered, a few years back, the idea of a career in justice and law would not have satisfied her. She loved to be in the company of books, and to be surrounded by the long, narrowly stretched shelves obscuring her from the world…Yes, a librarian was an almost definite decision. But somehow that had made her feel a 'chicken.' She wanted to help; help the wizarding world to ward of evil, and that has brought her to what she now became.

**

A man's voice cleared his throat. Hermione looked up to the fire place in her office, and saw the head of her secretary, Mr Tyrelli. He was a chubby old man, had greyed hair that never sat down straight, and a wrinkled face with very sincere blue eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the head called with a stern look on his face. Usually he greeted her with a warm smile; today, however, was different.

"Good day, Mr Tyrelli," Hermione smiled feebly. 

"I have some reports from the Ministry of Magic," he said, ruffling a few pieces of parchments in his hands, as he tried to find the section he wished to read to her. 

Hermione only waited patiently.

"Ah, yes," he said, and cleared his throat again. "The Dark-Magic sensor has detected some Dark Arts activity around Knock turn Alley at 10:00p.m last night."

"Wizards involved?" Asked Hermione, as she stood from her sit and headed towards the fireplace. 

"Not a very clear report I am afraid, but a small faint image shows a young man with blonde hair as the central point in the activity. There are some dark figures as well but not as clear as this pale one."

Hermione thought for a second. "Did you say a wizard with blonde hair? No name I assume. Any more clues?"

The head of Mr Tyrelli seemed to almost touch the parchment that he held in his hand as he tried to peer as close as he could for any more signs. He shook his head, disappointedly. "No I am afraid, that is all."

"I'll take them for a better look myself; I am sure it will reveal more information if I look at it closely enough." She said as she grabbed the fire thongs from the side of the fireplace.

"Of course," Mr Tyrelli nodded and the papers slipped through the thongs Hermione put into the fire; a moment after, the head disappeared again.

"Let's have a look at you," she muttered to herself as she looked at the parchment in her hands. An image of a tall young man with long, dark robes holding a wand in action appeared constantly, animating the action of the wand as it protruded out a lustrous green light. It was definitely an unforgivable curse. Dark figures surrounded him in a semi-circle.

"Who are you…"she tried to make out. The animated snapshot looked so blurry that it seemed like everything was done in lightning speed; only the blonde hair was barely visible as it was swept up and down with the breeze. Suddenly a letter appeared on the corner of the parchment, looking silver in the light and then another.

"D.M," Hermione read out. _Draco Malfoy._

_**_

It threw a shiver down her spine, to roam in the bleak, gloomy night of Knock turn Alley on a search for her post-Hogwarts enemy. For once, she decided to go alone, knowing that she would have the support she needed in case of emergency; A few Hit Wizards could track her easily. But their job was to capture Dark Wizards; _her job was to track them. Once she found Draco, she'll send a signal to alert them and they will finish the job._

Sighing, she made her way through the narrow Alley; the moon full that night glistening in the darkness of the clouds, providing a dim light but not as bright. 

In the pocket of her robes, she took out the Dark-Magic sensor and held it in the palm of her hand. Each time she took a step forward, the sensor glowed a faint light and darkened again until she reached Borgin and Burkes, where it flashed none stop. Standing outside the glass window, facing it, she saw the sensor imitating the ghost of the green light emitted from Draco's wand earlier. _Glass shattered, piercing screams echoed, more glass shattered, green light, shadows, then darkness._

"Lookin' for the wizard, are ye?" a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione jumped suddenly, her heart beat widely in her chest. She looked around to see an old hag at the age of 70 peering up at her; her back was arched so low she was not less then a dwarf, making it hard for Hermione not to strain her neck. 

"H…Have you seen him?" Hermione said cautiously, afraid to blink her eyes for a moment, in case the hag was just a figment of her imagination.

"Oh my, many times," the witch said and smiled a toothy smile which showed barely any teeth. "Sold him me old antiques."

"Seen him today, though? It is important that I find him; strictly Ministry of Magic Business," Hermione said less patiently; she wanted this over with as soon as possible.

The old woman looked at her queerly, her breath coming out in a faint white fog and the smell of decay flaring into Hermione's nostrils. "Shall lead you the way. 'ave a spyin' eye, you see, can track almost anyone." A dried up cackle escaped her throat. With her wand she produced a brown, decrepit- looking broom, and beckoned Hermione to sit. After the old witch had done so her self (the broom hovering a bit higher off the ground), she kicked the ground and they were off. 

**

"Never knew I'd be expecting you, Granger," he drawled.

Hermione had found Draco's whereabouts through the old witch and has apparated into the mansion; His own mansion. 

She stood inside his exquisite study room filled with shelves of books from both sides. She was facing the fire place situated in the far end of the room where one cushioned sit was positioned to the center. And Draco sat there, his back facing her front.

"Never thought it would be that easy to track you Draco. You don't seem to have blocked apparition to your house." Hermione said; her voice crystal clear, and confident as she made a few steps towards him. His back still faced her.

"Have only moved here recently," he answered lazily, yawning after words.

"What a shame; Well you certainly have not enjoyed your new home have you? You seem inclined to visit old Azkaban." Hermione raised her voice, which still sounded rather calm even though her mind was not.

"Never thought, you'd end up as an Auror, Granger. Always saw you as a future librarian," he said with a voice Snape used to use in order to get someone's attention; quite but frightening. 

"That is what I chose to do," she said shortly.

"Wise choice indeed," he said and turned to face Hermione, making her look ridiculously shocked. He was changed; not the Draco she once knew. Here was a man, tall and handsome, a body of a magnet, hair so long it reached his back and deeper, much more profound grey eyes. Draco the boy was gone for ever.

There was silence. Hermione could not utter a word as she looked at him, her mouth gawping, still inhaling cold air. Her legs felt like jelly, ready to collapse beneath her as she watched him advance slowly to her, a smirk on his thin-like lips as he took his time looking satisfied.

She couldn't move; she seemed to have frozen, her legs locked together as if in a Locomotor Mortis curse except her eyes, which followed him as he slowly neared her, step by step. Once he was close enough he took out his wand and held it to her with what appeared like a winning look in his cold grey eyes.

"_Expelliarmus__," he whispered and Hermione's wand flown into his hand. Neatly he tucked it into his pocket. Slowly, he reached to touch her face with his pale hand. She shivered. It was cold like ice but for some reason she did not mind it as she closed her eyes shut for a brief moment. The fingers then touched her lips gently making her feel relaxed, and relieving all her tensions. She could feel his warm breath on her face and the warm, touch of his lips on hers. Her mind stopped whizzing. She felt in peace; in harmony and so light like a feather. She did not throw him back nor pull away sharply, but responded back with the same passion, the same feel. She wanted to feel like this forever._

After he broke the kiss, and she finally opened her eyes, she felt the gravity plummet through her now heavy-as-lead body. Draco held a hand to touch her bushy hair as he looked at her so innocently, so maturely. 

 Still looking at her, and she at him, Draco slowly lifted up his wand until he was level with it. Somehow Hermione was in a trance for she did not notice the wand as he lifted it. He smiled at her, touching her lips with his hand again and she smiled back, still hypnotized.

"It was nice seeing you again," he whispered. "Happy Hogwarts reunion."

"Happy Hogwarts reunion," she answered in a whisper back to him, still smiling, eyes locked on him.

Slowly he lifted his wand to her face. She smiled. His face formed a satisfied look. She still smiled. 

And then he said the most unforgivable curse; the curse called _Avada Kedavra_

_Author notes: This story is dedicated to my best friend Weaver is the best person in the whole world. This was meant to be a ficlet, but it ended up becoming abit longer. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
